


First Impressions Are Everything

by TheOddCatLady95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Life, Everyone's out in the cold rain, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: Locked outside of the building because of a fire. Might as well meet the neighbors right?





	

When Ruby woke up to the fire alarm blaring and smoke pouring into the apartment, her immediate thoughts were about her dog.

“ZWEI! WHERE ARE YOU BOY!? ZWEI!”

The Corgi’s yaps relieved Ruby and she scrambled to her feet, grabbing the dog.

Yang was the next thing on her mind.

“YANG!? ARE YOU OKAY?”

“Holy _shit_!”

She was awake.

The loud banging on the door directed Ruby to the exit, and she heard Yang hopping behind her. She whipped open the door to hit a young blond man in the nose.

 _Whap_!

“OW!”

The man stumbled back, Ruby bursting into giggles as she realized he was absolutely wearing blue footie pajamas. With rabbits on them.

“Jaune! We need to get out of here!”

A red haired woman grabbed the blond by the arm and after waving real quick dashed away. Ruby followed hot on her heels. Outside.

Where it was pouring rain.

And freezing cold.

Yang ended up giving up on putting her arm on, just tucking it under her armpit as she groaned. “Where’s the fire?” She joked weakly.

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know. Did you leave a candle going?”

Yang shook her head no. “Not with Zwei around! Oh, hi buddy!” She scratched the corgi’s ears before Ruby put him down. She glanced around. “And well, least we can finally meet the neighbors!”

“So cold, so cold, Neo share your blanket!”

A man in Jack o’ Lantern boxers and an undershirt was hopping around erratically, rubbing his shoulders and his teeth chattering. The absolutely tiny girl next to him scowled and wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. Nope. No sharing coming from her.

“ _Cruel_.”

“Stop complaining Roman! We are _all_ cold,” A girl in a white nightie crossed her arms over herself defensively. Her alabaster hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and well… white nightie. Rain. You can assume why she was keeping her arms close to her chest.

Roman snorted. “We can _really_ tell you’re cold. Ow! I wasn’t looking, Neo, stop pinching me!”

Ruby snickered quietly before she hop skipped closer to the girl in the nightgown. “Hey, neighbor… here, you can borrow my robe.” Ruby slipped it off and put it around the other girl’s shoulders. “Kept it warm for you!” Ruby wasn’t too bothered by the cold, plus her tanktop and pajama pants weren’t exactly as… see through.

The other girl’s scowl softened as she pulled the robe around her shoulders. “Thank you,” She replied. “Are you the new girl in apartment 208?”

“One of them!” Ruby grinned, pushing her soaked bangs from her eyes. “I’m Ruby! The girl in the yellow tank top is my sister and roommate, Yang!”

“The one missing her…” Weiss trailed off as she realized what she was going to say was inappropriate. “… Ah, yeah, the one talking to Neptune!” Even in the cold, she began to blush.

Classic blunder. Ruby chose to move past it. “Neptune, is he the guy with the Spongebob boxers?” Great taste in underwear, that one.

Weiss wrinkled her nose. “Yes, that one. He lives with Sun. The blond with the abs.” She nodded in his direction. “They’re cool. I think Sun works part time at the gym when he isn’t going to classes. What about you? Are you in college yet?”

“Nah, next year. I work at the dog shelter for now.” Speaking of dogs, where was Zwei? A quick look around confirmed that Zwei was working on making a new best friend… with a dark haired girl that looked uninterested to say the least. “Zwei! Come here, boy! Get back here, ohmygod I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine.” The girl was somewhat less than fine, looking completely on edge to be near the Corgi. Ruby pulled Zwei up into her arms, who was happily panting.

“I’m Ruby!”

“Blake.”

Weiss hop skipped back to Ruby’s side, giving Zwei a scratch behind the ears. “She’s in the apartment across the hall from mine. 213.”

“Oh sweet, we’re all on the same floor?” Ruby brightened up. Friends, only a little older than her, and they all lived right next door! “Which apartment has the fire?”

Blake’s amber eyes flicked back to the building. “I… think it was 207… Ren and Nora’s place. They’re out here, right?” She looked around, a note of worry in her tone.

“They are.” Weiss replied, pointing out a very tired looking Asian man and the orange haired girl spazzing out next to him. “I wonder what happened?”

“Maybe he left a candle out. That happened once with me and Zwei knocked it over.” Ruby laughed sheepishly. “Burnt a hole in the carpet but Uncle Qrow managed to put it out before it got like crazy or anything.” Zwei wiggled free from Ruby’s arms and took off running. “Zwei no! Get back here!”

“I got ‘em!” Sun, the ‘blond with the abs’, lifted Zwei off the ground with a laugh. “Here boy, come on, it’s cold and wet out there, you don’t wanna be runnin’ around and getting all dirty do ya?”

Zwei’s bark related the fact he absolutely wanted to be running around in the rain getting all dirty.

Yang chuckled and gave Zwei a scratch under the chin. “He’s a good boy. He’s more Ruby’s dog than mine though. Hey, Ruby! These guys live next door! And get this, they’re the ones with the Wi-Fi name that made you laugh so hard you cried!”

Ruby gasped as she covered her mouth. “Sea Monkeys? You guys are Sea Monkeys!?” She squealed.

Neptune grinned and flicked the bangs from his eyes, still attempting to look cool in his Spongebob boxers. “Hell yeah. Got the fastest connection in the whole building too. No one’s guessed our password either,” He bragged.

Ruby gasped. “Can I come over sometime?” She asked.

Neptune glanced over at Sun, who shrugged. “I got no problem, man, as long as she brings the dog,” He said.

Ruby hid her giggles. Seemed to be getting off to a good start with the neighbors!

At least they wouldn’t have to be in the cold much longer, the landlord came out. “All right, everyone. You can go back into your apartments now. It’s safe.”

You could hear the collective sigh of relief. The orange haired girl buzzed to the front of the crowd. “Tell us the truth! What did it? The wiring? Did I leave the stove on? Whaaaaat?!” She shouted.

The landlord blinked owlishly. “Nora, the fire didn’t start in your apartment… and there actually wasn’t a fire. It was the one across to yours, and the toaster had started smoking. The bread had been left inside too long.”

Toast?

Ruby stole Zwei from Sun before she ran inside.

She had forgotten about her toast!

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Jack! Thanks for commissioning me!


End file.
